Skim Reading
by RubyChan05
Summary: Sometimes you have to read between the lines to see what's there. A collection of drabbles and one shots about Yuuri, Wolfram and the pairing Yuuram.
1. Choices

**Introduction **

Sometimes you have to read between the lines to see what's there. This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Wolfram, Yuuri and the pairing Yuuram! My second favourite pairing and newest adoption!

* * *

**Choices**

Wolfram had had enough. He was sick of getting mixed signals from Yuuri. Time and time again, Yuuri would praise him for something and give him hope, only to then go off on a rant about how wonderful Conrad was.

Wolfram was going to find out once and for all who exactly Yuuri liked best. He'd thought about his plan long and hard, working out each painstaking detail to perfection. It was foolproof, and Yuuri wouldn't know what had hit him by the time he was through with him.

Glancing at the sundial in the garden, Wolfram smiled grimly as he realised it was time. Time to put his master plan into action.

* * *

"Yuuri, if you came back from the gardens to find the castle on fire, who would you save? Me or Conrad?"

Wolfram watched as Yuuri blinked at the question, dark eyes betraying his confusion as he opened his mouth to reply. This was it…he was about to get the answer that he'd waited so long for…

"Umm, Wolfram? What on earth are you on about?"

Ok, so maybe not exactly what he'd wanted to hear.

"You wimp! Can't you even answer a simple question?" Wolfram seethed. "If. The. Castle. Was. On. Fire. Which. One. Of. Us. Would. You. Save?"

"Just out of you and Conrad? What about the others?" Yuuri frowned. Wolfram gritted his teeth.

"The others all got out safely."

"Without saving you and Conrad? Why would they…"

"It's a hypothetical situation, you idiot! Just answer the question!" Wolfram practically screamed in the poor Maou's face. He was about two seconds away from slamming his head into the nearest available hard surface – when he'd planned this out, he hadn't taken into account how dumb Yuuri could be at times.

"Well, I'd save both of you." Yuuri said confidently, smiling broadly at the near apoplectic blonde in front of him, not realising that he'd just given the wrong answer entirely.

"_No_! You can't save both of us. Only one. _Now choose_!" Wolfram barked, hand hovering threateningly over his sword.

"Ok, ok…" Yuuri held up his hands in surrender. "If I could only save one of you? That's easy. Conrad."

Wolfram felt like his world had just fallen out from underneath him. Yuuri had chosen Conrad? And it had been an _easy_ choice? Did he really mean so little to Yuuri? That wimp! How dare he propose to him then leave his fiancé to die in a fire!

"…After all," Yuuri continued, unaware of the flames beginning to gather in Wolfram's hand. "He's the only one that would need rescuing, right?"

Wolfram paused, glancing at Yuuri in confusion.

"What?" He choked out. Yuuri grinned broadly at him.

"Well, you're always at my side, so if I'd been in the garden when the castle caught fire, you would have too, right? So it would just be Conrad that needed rescuing."

Wolfram stared at him for a moment, before shocking Yuuri into silence as he suddenly embraced him.

* * *

**_Author's Note

* * *

_**

I fell in love with this series a little while back, and I couldn't resist making a collection of stories for it like my KuroFai one.

Please read and review!


	2. Surprising Announcement

**Introduction **

Sometimes you have to read between the lines to see what's there. This is my collection of drabbles, oneshots and ficlets about Wolfram, Yuuri and the pairing Yuuram! My second favourite pairing and newest adoption!

* * *

**Surprising Announcement**

"Yuuri, next time you go back to your world, I want to go with you."

"Umm…ok, Wolf. I guess that's alright."

"And I want to stay with you whilst I get a job and save up some money."

"Huh? Why do you want to do that!"

"Because operations are expensive, aren't they?"

"Op…operations? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. At least _I_ don't think so, but…don't you remember what you were telling me about your neighbour?"

"Ohki-san? The transsexual? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, if I have a sex change, then maybe you'll actually sleep with me."

"EH!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

This is a good example of what can happen to your brain when you're trying to write at 3am in the morning. I have no idea what happened, but this just popped out last night, so...gomen nasai!

Please read and review! They keep me going!

**flying metal child** - I just have to say...I worship your user name! So original! And yes, KKM is easy to fall for, isn't it? It's so easy to get obsessed (shifty eyes)

**Shadowed Chaos** - Ooh...now that's an idea...Yuuri the Maou...I'll have to fit that in somewhere...keep your eyes peeled!

**TGyamiBakura** - Glad you liked! And sorry this ended up so different...

**Kataru** - Sorry, but Wolfram would never flame me. See, as long as he stays on my good side, he gets as many happy endings with Yuuri as he wants (winks). Sorry, but there's no sequel to that drabble...but plenty more to come!

**Gywnhafra** - I'm happy you liked it! And sources tell me that Wolfram achieved Cloud Nine that day.

**Tresa Cho** - Thanks for your comments...sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but that's my style of writing when it comes to drabbles. I tend to assume that everyone already knows the characters and background, then launch in. Longer, chaptered fics get more development.

**Amaya21inluvRukawa**- Honto? I'm so gald you liked it!

**Fletset** - Yes, because we all know that Wolfram is a master planner. He is secretly plotting to take over the world...but I think we're safe for now.

**Flower Powerer** - Heh...bet this was a disappointment, right? Gomen! But I'm happy you enjoyed the last fic!

**Kouya **- Wow...I just...wow. I don't think I can say anything that will show you off much your lovely review affected me.

**reminiscemina1215**- Glad you liked!

**grin** - Sorry, the site's screwing up your username. And if I made you like KKM even more, than my job here is done. (grins)

**Rubydream** - Nope, I think Yuuri was probably a little too naive to figure out the reason behind Wolf's questioning...but he sure understands Wolfram!

**Naru Asakura** - Thankyou! And yup, Yuuri can be adorable sometimes!

**aliana -** Thanks!


End file.
